


Dream

by abp1402



Series: Prompt fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: Inspired by thefakeredhead.com prompts.  I had lots of fun writing this!





	Dream

“And then, Allison was kissing me under the stars, while still holding the bow and arrow”, Scott finished.  
“Oh my god, I had the exact same dream!”, said Stiles.  
“Really?”  
“Are you crazy? Of course I didn’t” cried Stiles. “Why would I be dreaming about Allison? That would be weird, dude!”  
“I don’t know! It could happen, right? I mean, she’s gorgeous! Anyway, what do you think it means?”, he asked, hopeful Stiles would have an answer.  
“First of all, dude, you know the star of all my dreams, PG or R-rated, is Derek, Scott, Derek!”, said Stiles. Scott rolled his eyes.  
“Second, Scotty, my man, we’ve been through this before, plenty of times, dude. You and Allison are over, done, finished, water under the bridge, ‘we are never getting back together’ Taylor Swift done, Scott.”  
There, blunt and to the point.  
Scott looked defeated, as he usually did after asking Stiles about Allison.  
“Come on, man, let's go see Deaton, see if he has any puppies for us to take care of”.  
Puppies always made Scott feel better. But Stiles didn’t know how long they would work.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you had fun reading this and want to leave me a comment! Kudos are always welcomed!  
> Come read my other works!


End file.
